


美苏】身陷囹圄

by zuizi



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuizi/pseuds/zuizi
Summary: Illya的阴茎正挺立着，他拥有与许多男人相比都更傲人的尺寸和健康的身体。——对，只是身体。他身体的热意与心底的凉意对比鲜明，Illya恨透了当下的状况。他的心脏如同被放置在西伯利亚荒原上，冰渣冻成结晶，旁边甚至有虎视眈眈的荒原野狼。他是不健康的、残缺的、令人作呕的，他无法控制自己的身体反应——对着那匹狼，Napoleon Solo。





	美苏】身陷囹圄

·Illya被陷害下////药所以需要帮助  
·PWP，爽就完事

也许常理无法解释当下状况。

Illya的阴茎正挺立着，他拥有与许多男人相比都更傲人的尺寸和健康的身体。  
——对，只是身体。  
他身体的热意与心底的凉意对比鲜明，Illya恨透了当下的状况。他的心脏如同被放置在西伯利亚荒原上，冰渣冻成结晶，旁边甚至有虎视眈眈的荒原野狼。  
他是不健康的、残缺的、令人作呕的，他无法控制自己的身体反应——对着那匹狼，Napoleon Solo。  
对方正脱下他的西装，鬓角同样被汗湿，却还衣冠禽兽地把它们一件件规整地搭在那张梨花木椅的椅背上。他的白衬衫因为汗水浸得近乎透明，露出肌理分明的背肌。而他出汗的原因并不与他相同，Napoleon只是在狂奔之后渗出汗水，而Illya比他难堪得多。  
Napoleon解开了他的袖扣，把额前落下的头发往后抹。  
“好了，我们现在需要搞清一个状况，你有没有把这个房间的监听器拆掉。”  
Illya闭了闭眼，他的阴毛还挂着狼狈的白浆，而床头的闹钟上也有。他刚才几乎无法控制自己去撸动性器，咬着牙不发一言，把头埋在枕头里浑身颤抖，只顾着往冠头和根部摩擦，直到射出一次才有神智去拆除那些可恨的东西，却无暇顾及他的手掌是不是还有自己射出的精液。  
“闭嘴，我不是你。”  
Illya只能简短地回答他，被人窃听床上风云的是他Napoleon而不是自己。  
他的脸涨得通红，阴茎头部正往外冒水，手紧紧揪住床单，需要极大意志力才能不去撸动它。  
Napoleon没和他的恶言恶语计较，毕竟服下春药已经够可怜了。  
他们无法去寻找一个妓女，一旦被发现Illya中了招，在现在情形下实在太容易在他那根东西还插在女人阴道里时就被一枪崩了脑袋。  
刚才Illya已经射了两次，情况却丝毫不见好转。对方打的大概就是这个主意，他需要肌肤相亲，而一旦女人出现，那就是个信号。  
“听着，Peril。”Napoleon说，他逐渐往床边走来，并解开自己的皮带，“我这是在帮忙，你不能以任何理由、任何动作对我拳脚相加。”  
Illya“啪”地关掉了床头的灯，房间唯一的光源消失后屋子里只有透过窗帘映进的一片模糊亮光，也许来自隔壁酒店。  
他没出声，相当于默认，只想回到几小时前把那杯不得不喝的酒泼到美国人脸上，让他尝尝到底什么滋味。  
床发出了被施力的吱嘎声，Napoleon正缓慢地爬上来，侵犯他的领地，并且还将进行进一步入侵。这个事实让Illya再一次收紧了手，床单被他揪起一个角。  
黑暗中响起希希索索的布料摩擦声——Napoleon正在脱他的西装裤子，而Illya身上早就赤裸。  
他的手正抚上他的大腿，触感让Illya起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，差一点就要一脚把他踹下去，好在他的理智走在反射条件前，生生收回了他抬起的腿。  
Napoleon好像并不在意他这个小动作，那双手一路向上摩挲到他的腿根，那里肌肉紧实，长期的锻炼使得它具有力量，却从未有人探入到那里，因此对比起他身上其他伤痕累累的皮肤，那里要柔嫩得多。  
他被春药折磨得浑身发烫，Napoleon的手指并没在那里调情太久便进入正题。他抚摸上Illya阴茎下方因为盛满精液而鼓鼓囊囊的两颗小球，把它们托在手里轻轻挤压，指腹蹭过会阴，在后边穴口边缘将触不触。  
Illya因为这动作拱起身子，将阴囊更深地送入对方手中。药力占据了他大半个脑袋，只想着如何更舒服，如每一个沉迷情欲的男人。但在他反应过来后又羞耻地躺平，却因为身体挪动让Napoleon的指尖稍微地戳过后穴。  
“Oh、”他无法控制地发出短促的语气词，随即再次紧紧闭上唇，脸像要烧起来一样红。他的穴口正湿漉漉的，不知道是被阴茎流下来的粘液沾湿还是汗水的汇集，却仿佛一个等待操入的流水的婊子。  
Napoleon不发一言，另一只手开始撸动他的性器。那根东西上面鼓起一条条青筋，他的手指沿着它们一路往上，施压的感觉舒服得Illya腿根轻颤。很快那只手来到他的顶端，他剥开他的包皮，翻开时里面还有之前射出来的白浆。  
他的手指沾过那些东西，在他的马眼来回磨蹭几次，又离开了那里。Napoleon松开他的阴囊，那只手托起他的腰让他抬起来些，然后把精液和别的液体一并抹在他的穴口，再试探着往里顶进。  
这个动作让Illya绷紧身体，脚指头都要蜷缩起来，从喉咙里溢出一声痛苦的轻哼。  
“放松，这样你之后会好过点。”  
Napoleon显然对此情况见怪不怪，他丰富的经验使得他极具耐心。接着他用其他的手指按摩起他的穴口，以图让它松软一些，渐渐地把手指往里探。  
大脑被烧灼的间隙Illya想到他曾窥探到的对方的床上一隅，他现在简直就像他的某个床伴。这个发现使得他羞愤相加，几乎就要立即反悔并中止这次行为，但在他开口之前，他身体里有什么东西正松动了一下，他从未体会过这种感觉，只得睁大了张开了嘴唇，发出无声的呻吟。  
“是这里。”  
Napoleon用了个肯定句，他熟练地找到前列腺，弄得Illya浑身颤抖，连手都抬不起来，只得跟着他的动作时不时揪住床单和枕头。  
春药的效果相当明显，开拓顺利而轻松，不一会儿他的后穴就软成一摊并像个女人一样做好准备。  
Napoleon再往前靠近了些，声音也比刚才更加低沉：“准备好了吗？”  
Illya能感觉到他腿间那根热切的东西——老天，Napoleon简直像只随时随地发情的狼——他已经硬了，就像对着他那些床伴。  
他没法发出声音，正在和春药以及这个情况抗争，他说不出话。  
Napoleon再次当他是默认，抬起他的一条腿，扶着自己的阴茎，在对方潮湿松软的穴口蹭了两下，就缓缓地插进去。  
Illya猛地咬住了自己的嘴唇。对方进入时死死贴紧他的那个地方蹭进，让他连咒骂都说不出。  
这场交合没有莺声燕语，没有旖旎风光，几乎全程默然，只有男人喉咙间偶尔滚出的吞咽声和喘气声，肉体剧烈的交缠声要更大得多。  
Illya的前列腺被死命抵着抽插——为了加快进程，减少他的痛苦，他们不得不这么做。Napoleon一下比一下更狠地嵌进自己的东西，他如今并不像完全在帮忙，他也发出低沉的喘息，显然享受其中。Illya死死咬住自己的胳膊，为了不让自己泄露出一丝声音。汗水打湿床单，对方的阴茎每进入一次就发出一次咕啾声。  
那是他的身体发出的，他正像个女人一样被操。他的手狠握成拳，指甲嵌进肉里，快意和痛苦要把他撕扯成两半。  
他的肠道开始蠕动，前方的阴茎跟着抽动，预示着高潮即将到来，他感到自己从未这么无助过，被咬着的手臂已经能尝到血腥味。而对方也好不到那里去，Napoleon加快了抽动的频率，囊袋在他屁股上拍得啪啪响，直到几十下以后猛地往前一顶，他的龟头擦过直肠进入他身体深处，Illya能感受到它在自己身体里跳动。  
Napoleon正在灌满他，而他的肠道热烈包裹，因为快感颤动不止。  
他终于从喉咙里发出了声混着低吼的呜咽，耻辱的泪水沾湿眼睫。

————————Fin


End file.
